The Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Breast Cancer SPORE Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core (Core B) collaborates and provides consultation on all research activities within the SPORE, including SPORE Projects, Developmental Research Program and Career Development Program projects to ensure the highest standards of scientific rigor in areas of study design, data management and integrity and data analysis and interpretation. The overarching goal is to promote translational research derived from fundamental discoveries in the laboratory that can lead to tangible clinical benefit. In addition, we will collaborate with other SPORE Cores to create an integrated system of resource support for the SPORE and SPORE investigators. Core B will also provide short-term biostatistics and computational biology consulting to the entire group of SPORE researchers. Core B has a wealth of experienced biostatisticians and computational biologists equipped with excellent computational support, including major commercial and public-use statistical software, and a large library of locally written software for design and analysis.